Happy Birthday!
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Hanya salah satu dari hari-hari melelahkan Nijimura Shuuzou di pagi hari yang penuh kehebohan ketika si duo kembar mencoba memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. [Niji x TwinChili!Akashi, OOC, humor, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHAAA!]


Sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi, matahari baru saja berangkat menuju peraduan, namun sepertinya pagi yang cerah tidak akan pernah datang menghampiri Aida Kagetora hari ini.

"Apa ... APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI DI SINI!?" Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala koki asrama itu melotot tak percaya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ini ... keadaan dan suasana yang begitu mengerikan ini ... mungkinkah semalam telah terjadi pembunuhan?" Takeuchi Genta yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kagetora berkata dengan wajah horor.

"Oi, oi ... yang benar saja pembunuhan! Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada mayat—"

"Kagetora! Ada mayat tergeletak di sini!"

"—di sini—APA!?" Kagetora bersama Genta yang masih mematung di dekat pintu sontak berlari cepat menuju ke balik meja _counter._ Dan benar saja, di sana tergeletak seorang pemuda dengan mulut berbusa yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kagetora.

"HAIZAKI! OI! HAIZAKI! KAU KENAPA!? HEI!" Kagetora mengguncang bahu pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Haizaki Shougo itu sambil berteriak panik.

Wajah Genta semakin horor. Sementara sang penemu mayat tadi, Nakatani Masaaki, kini mulai menyeleksi seisi dapur.

Ada bercak merah seperti darah di beberapa tempat seperti dinding dan lantai. Bumbu-bumbu dapur seperti garam, gula, dan merica berserakan di atas lantai. Kulkas yang terbuka lebar begitu saja. Wajan yang berisi sesuatu berwarna tak lazim dan terlihat seperti makanan setan. Lalu pisau di atas talenan yang berlumuran cairan merah.

Masaaki semakin berjengit horor begitu melihat seekor mayat kecoa yang terbaring mengenaskan di samping pisau berdarah.

Pria itu meneguk ludah. "S-Sepertinya memang benar di sini telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan ... dan sepertinya pelakunya adalah seorang psikopat."

Kagetora yang sejak tadi berusaha menyadarkan Haizaki lantas menoleh. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah yang menegang takut. "Kita harus segera menelepon polisi! Pembunuh itu mungkin masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini!"

"Akan kutelepon sekarang!" Genta meraih ponsel di saku celananya dengan terburu-buru. Namun, entah karena panik atau kantung celana kokinya memang terlalu dalam, pria itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kagetora meraung kesal melihat hal itu. Tidak sabaran, ia lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Sudah! Biar aku saja!" Nomor telepon kantor polisi terdekat dengan cekatan diketik. Kagetora dan dua koki lainnya menunggu dalam hening yang mencengkam. "Halo? Di sini telah terjadi pembunuhan yang mengerikan! Lekaslah datang kalau tidak—"

"Pembunuhan? Siapa yang membunuh?"

"Siapa yang terbunuh?"

Ketiga koki yang sudah berusia kepala empat itu spontan menjerit kencang. Dua makhluk merah yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan membuat Kagetora langsung skot jantung mendadak, ponsel di tangan tak sengaja dijatuhkan.

"Kenapa kalian semua menjerit?"

"Seperti melihat hantu saja."

Dua pemuda yang nyaris menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ketiga orang tua itu hanya mengedipkan mata heran. Wajah keduanya berjengit seolah tak habis pikir kenapa para koki di asrama yang mereka tinggali begitu _alay_ menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Ketiga koki itu lantas mengelus dada, jantung yang lemah tiba-tiba diajak melompat spontan sungguh bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk manusia seusia mereka.

Kagetora melotot marah pada dua kembar yang nyaris membuatnya mati di tempat karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"KENAPA KALIAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA BEGITU!?"

Akashi Seijuurou berkedip. "Kami tadi sudah mengetuk pintu."

"KAPAN!? AKU TIDAK DENGAR!"

"Mungkin karena faktor kau sudah semakin berumur, Kagetora- _san_." Akashi Seijirou menjawab kurang ajar.

"Sialan kalian berdua! Kalian tidak lihat kami sedang panik!?"

"Kenapa kalian panik?" Seijuurou bertanya penasaran.

"Ada sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi di sini." Masaaki menjawab tenang, matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. Seijuurou dan Seijirou ikut menatap seisi dapur.

Kagetora memungut ponselnya. Ah, panggilannya tidak sengaja terputus. Ia menekan-nekan tombol, mencoba menghubungi kantor polisi lagi.

"Dan anak ini. Haizaki yang malang, dia sudah menjadi korban dari pembunuhan keji ini ..." Genta berujar miris, matanya memejam tak kuat.

"Eh?" Dua kepala merah sontak menoleh. Seijuurou dan Seijirou menatap _mayat_ Haizaki sambil berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Haizaki tidak mati."

"Dia hanya pingsan."

"Lagi pula, kami sudah menelepon ambulan."

"Mobilnya sudah berada di luar. Sebaiknya kita segera mengangkatnya ke sana sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi mayat."

Dan setelah dua kembar mengatakan itu, Kagetora dan kawan-kawan sontak terdiam. Sahutan polisi di seberang sama sekali tak ditanggapi sang kepala koki. Ketiganya sama-sama melotot pada dua pemuda pendek yang berdiri tanpa rasa dosa di hadapan.

"APA!?"

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di sini."

"Aku juga. Sepertinya tidak salah lagi."

"Dasar. Kukira apa."

Dua kembar kembali berkedip heran begitu melihat ketiga koki asrama itu berbarengan menepuk jidat.

Kagetora mematikan sambungan setelah meminta maaf pada polisi yang ia ganggu pagi-pagi begini. Pria itu lantas berdiri dari jongkoknya. Berjalan menghampiri dua kembar yang berdiri teguh tanpa beban. Memegang kedua pundak sang kakak tertua, Akashi Seijuurou, kemudian berkata sambil melotot;

"Pasti kalian yang sudah membunuhnya, kan?"

Ditanya dengan wajah horor dan suara mendesis seperti itu sontak membuat Seijuurou menaikkan alis. Apalagi ia dan saudara kembarnya sudah dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Kami bukan pembunuh. Lagi pula, Haizaki belum mati."

Kagetora tak sudi percaya begitu saja.

"Lalu, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Terlebih, apa yang sudah terjadi pada dapur ini? Pasti ini semua ulah kalian, kan? Tidak ada manusia lain di asrama ini selain kalian berdua yang suka berbuat seenaknya dan mengacau di sana-sini!"

Kali ini Seijirou yang berjengit. Tuduhan Kagetora sangat kejam—meskipun memang tidak bisa disangkal kebenarannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia dan kakaknya sudah menjadi korban fitnah di sini, dan Seijirou tidak akan tinggal diam.

Sebuah gunting lipat tiba-tiba terbang melewati wajah Kagetora. Sang kepala koki kembali skot jantung. Setetes cairan merah keluar dari pangkal hidungnya yang terserempet benda tajam itu.

"A-A-Apa yang kaulakukan, hah!?" Kagetora langsung melepaskan Seijuurou dan refleks mundur lima langkah dari dua kembar berbahaya itu.

"Kami tidak membunuhnya. Haizaki saja yang terlalu lemah. Baru mencoba masakan hasil percobaan pertama kami saja sudah tumbang. Padahal dia cuma mencicipi satu sendok."

Dan setelah itu, dapur kembali hening. Namun hening kali ini tidak mencengkam. Tapi ...

 _Awkward._

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _by_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 _Another fic Niji x twinchili!Akashi by Minami Koichi_

Untuk ultahnya Mbak Shaaa. Cieee! Selamat ulang tahun! XD

 **WARNING!:** Penistaan everywhere, typo(s), bahasa baku dan tidak baku. Jika merasa tidak tahan atau tidak suka dengan fic ini, diharap untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk terus membaca. _**Don't like, don't read, oke**_ **? ;)**

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Kagetora menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sejak dua Akashi menceritakan kronologi kejadian bagaimana dapur beserta Haizaki bisa berakhir mengenaskan seperti tadi. Ayah dari Aida Riko itu kini bersidekap. Sementara duo kembar duduk manis di kursi ruang makan dengan dua gelas susu di hadapan. Dua koki lain membawa Haizaki menuju mobil ambulan di depan bersama para perawat yang ikut menjemput sang pasien.

"Jadi ...," Kagetora lagi-lagi menghela napas. Entah ia harus memulai dari mana sesi tanya jawab ini. "Kalian mencoba memasak sesuatu dan ternyata gagal?"

Seijirou berjengit, tidak suka hasil masakannya disebut gagal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Melihat tumbangnya seorang Haizaki, mau tidak mau si bungsu Akashi itu harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu bulat-bulat bahwa ia dan sang kakak memang telah gagal.

 _Ughh ... sungguh pahit ..._

"Ya." Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Lalu, karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya, kalian menjadikan Haizaki sebagai kelinci percobaan?"

"Tidak sopan mengatakannya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kami hanya menjadikannya komentator sekaligus juri yang beruntung karena berhasil mencicipi masakan kedua kami." Jawab Seijuurou tangkas.

"Kebetulan saat itu dia juga sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuri makanan," sambung Seijirou.

"Beruntung apanya!? Mulutnya bahkan sampai berbusa memakan masakan kalian! Ayo jujur padaku! Sebenarnya kalian menambahkan racun juga ke dalam makanannya, kan?"

"Kenapa Kagetora- _san_ selalu saja berprasangka buruk pada kami?" Seijirou mengerutkan alis tidak suka.

"Tidak ada racun, kami tidak sempat beli. Semua bahan masakan yang kami gunakan untuk membuat nasi goreng tadi adalah bahan-bahan impor. Kami memesannya dari berbagai negara."

"Tidak sempat? Apa maksudnya tidak sempat!?" Kagetora mulai pening. Ia mendorong piring berisi sesuatu yang berwarna hitam ke hadapan dua anak kembar itu. "Dan kalian menyebut benda mengerikan ini nasi goreng!?"

Sama sekali tak tersulut amarah karena masakannya telah dihina-dina, Seijuurou menjawab kalem, "Rencananya kami ingin membeli semprotan kecoa untuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu dari dapur. Kami tidak ingin saat kami memasak, makhluk terkutuk itu tiba-tiba terbang dan masuk ke dalam wajan. Dan Kagetoraa- _san_ , kau seharusnya tidak memandang sesuatu hanya dari penampilannya."

"Aku sudah bisa memastikan bagaimana rasanya hanya dengan melihat tampilannya saja."

"Ada baiknya kalau Kagetora- _san_ mencobanya dulu. Siapa tahu enak."

"Kenapa kau tidak coba sendiri? Lagipula, benda ini sudah menumbangkan satu orang manusia."

Sementara dua orang itu sibuk cekcok masalah penampilan dan rasa, Seijirou menatap nasi goreng hasil karyanya bersama sang kakak dengan wajah tergugu.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu banyak menambahkan tabasco dalam nasi goreng ini," komentarnya.

Mendengar itu, Kagetora semakin melotot. "JADI KARENA ITU HAIZAKI SAMPAI PINGSAN!?" Pria itu sekali lagi menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan duo kembar menyusahkan ini. "Lalu, bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa nasi goreng ini berwarna hitam mencurigakan dan kenapa aku seperti melihat sesuatu berwarna ungu menguar keluar dari makanan ini, hah?"— _aku seperti melihat sesajen dari hambaan setan!_

"Warnanya hitam mungkin karena kecap impor dari Itali. Seijirou tidak sengaja menuangkan semuanya ke dalam wajan."

"Warna ungu itu mungkin dari campuran tabasco dan saus tomat impor dari Perancis. Err ... kalau tidak salah aku juga mencampurnya dengan arak beras dan—"

"Oke. Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Apalagi sampai membayangkannya." Kagetora segera menghentikan. Dalam hati merasa kasihan pada Haizaki yang menjadi tumbal dari makanan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. "Sekarang aku mau tanya, kenapa kalian mencoba membuat makanan? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa dapur bisa jadi seberantakan ini?"

"Kalau soal dapur, tadi ada seekor kecoa terbang melewati kami. Karena khawatir dia akan hinggap ke atas makanan, jadi kami berusaha memusnahkannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja dapurnya jadi ..." Jawaban polos tanpa beban dan dosa itu kembali membuat Kagetora menampar jidatnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Dan soal kenapa kami mencoba memasak ..."

Keduanya saling berpadangan kemudian menjawab dengan serempak.

"Itu karena kami ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Nijimura- _san_ /Shuuzou- _senpai_."

Nijimura? Siapa pula itu Nijimura?—Otak Kagetora mendadak konslet mendadak karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi rasa syok pagi ini.

"Ah, Nijimura Shuuzou. Yang kemana-mana selalu kalian ikuti itu, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba repot ingin memasak untuknya?"

"Kami ingin memberinya hadiah ulang tahun."

"Hadiah? Hari ini dia ulang tahun?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Ulang tahun Nijimura- _san_ tiga belas hari yang lalu, yaitu tanggal sepuluh kemarin, dan sebenarnya kami sudah memberinya hadiah lewat pos karena pada saat itu kami sedang berada di luar negeri. Papa mengajak kami liburan ke Switzerland. Dan kesalahan kami adalah langsung menerimanya begitu saja karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan kerabat lama tanpa memerhitungkan ada hari spesial apa saja dalam dua minggu kepergian kami dari Jepang," jawab Seijuurou.

"Dan karena tidak puas hanya memberi hadiah melalui pos, kami memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah langsung pada Shuuzou _-senpai_ saat kembali lagi nanti. Kami sudah mendiskusikannya dengan serius selama di Switzerland mengenai apa yang akan kami berikan. Kami akan membuatkannya sarapan dengan makanan kesukaan Shuuzou- _senpai_. Sekali-sekali kami ingin membuatnya terkesan dan bahagia karena sesuatu yang kami buat sendiri."

Kemudian keduanya menundukkan kepala serentak. Murung. Masakan sudah gagal, sekarang kena marah pula. Nijimura Shuuzou, betapa susahnya meraih cintamu—

Melihat dua makhluk merepotkan yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi kucing lucu minta diterkam, membuat Kagetora tak kuasa menahan jeritan (tapi dalam hati). Sang kepala koki itu lantas kembali menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kalian kumaafkan. Sudah, sana kembali ke kamar. Biar aku saja yang membereskan dapur. Datang kembali ke sini jam setengah delapan. Jadwal sarapannya bergeser setengah jam. Beritahu yang lain juga."

Pria itu hendak berbalik menuju dapur kembali, namun suara dua kembar yang berteriak tiba-tiba spontan menghentikannya.

"Kagetora- _san_! Biarkan kami memakai dapurnya sekali lagi!"

"Hah?" Kagetora lantas menoleh dengan raut kesal. "Tidak boleh. Bisa-bisa kali ini dapurnya meledak kalau kalian sekali lagi mencoba memasak di sana!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kalau terjadi pun, dapurnya akan kami reparasi ulang."

Kagetora tersedak udara. _Dasar orang kaya—!_

"Tetap tidak. Bagaimana kalau ada korban yang jatuh lagi karena ulah kalian?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan satu lagi ambulan yang sudah _stand by_ di luar."

"Dan bagaimana kalau nyawanya tidak terselamatkan!? Tidak ada yang tahu hal mengerikan apa lagi yang akan kalian buat!"

"Kalau soal itu, kami yang akan menanggung semua biaya pemakamannya. Kalau perlu yang mewah agar jiwanya tenang di alam sana."

...

Hening kembali menyapa. Kagetora menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menepuk jidatnya sampai bolong. Duo kembar di hadapannya ini bukan lagi setan cilik—tapi raja setan. Raja setan yang haus darah—atau mungkin kasih sayang?

"Ini semakin membuatku khawatir membiarkan dapur berada di tangan kalian. Pokoknya sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh!"

"Kalau Kagetora- _san_ setakut itu, bagaimana kalau Kagetora- _san_ mengawasi kami? Kami janji tidak akan meledakkan dapur atau pun membunuh seseorang seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Seijuurou mulai bernegosiasi. Namun Kagetora langsung menggeleng, tetap teguh pada keputusan awal: **Dua Kembar Akashi Tidak Boleh Masuk Ke Dapur Meskipun Cuma Satu Langkah.**

"Tidak bisa. Lagipula, setelah ini aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak asrama. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong," ia berkata masam.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah. Seijirou, keluarkan 'itu'." Seijuurou tersenyum satu juta dollar, lantas menoleh ke belakang demi memberi titah pada sang adik.

Seijirou segera merogoh dompet dari dalam saku dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen kemudian memberikannya pada Kagetora.

"Kami sudah memprediksikan semuanya sejak awal sebelum memasak di dapur ini. Karena itu kami telah memesan paket bekal untuk sarapan seluruh penghuni asrama ini dari restoran terdekat. Kami juga sudah memerkirakan kapan mereka akan tiba kemari. Kemungkinan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit dua puluh tiga detik. Dan uang ini untuk Kagetora- _san_ dan dua koki lainnya."

Belum selesai Kagetora melongo mendengar semua itu, mulutnya semakin menganga lebar menerima dua puluh ribu yen dari Seijirou.

Seijirou mundur dua langkah, kembali ke sisi sang kakak. Mereka berdua diam. Menunggu respon dari sang kepala koki.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

Kagetora berdehem bijaksana.

"Baiklah. Kuizinkan untuk kali ini saja. Tapi dengan syarat, jangan sampai ada yang rusak ataupun meledak. Dan jangan menyuruh siapapun untuk mencoba masakan kalian," ujarnya dengan nada berwibawa.

Duo kembar mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Baru saja keduanya ingin melangkah memasuki dapur, namun Kagetora segera menarik kerah belakang pakaian mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku masih belum selesai bicara! Dasar setan cilik!"

"Apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kita berbicara. Kau membuang-buang waktu kami. Sebentar lagi Shuuzou- _senpai_ akan bangun dan kami harus segera menyelesaikan sarapan untuknya."

 _Dasar bocah-bocah kurang ajar!_ —Meskipun kesal setengah mati, namun Kagetora tetap mendoakan keselamatan Nijimura dalam hati. Betapa malangnya nasib pemuda itu. Hidupnya masih terlalu panjang, belum satu bulan dia berulang tahun, tapi tanah kuburan sudah merindukannya. Akashi kembar memanglah malaikat pencabut nyawa berkostum kelinci—kelincinya imut lagi ...

"Kalian tidak sadar bakat memasak kalian itu nol sekali? Kalian butuh seorang guru untuk membimbing kalian agar tidak membuat sesuatu yang membahayakan. Kalian mau Nijimura berakhir (mati) seperti Haizaki?"

Dua pemilik kepala merah langsung terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Kagetora- _san_ saja yang—"

"Aku mau makan makanan mahal di restoran bintang lima bersama teman-teman kokiku." Kagetora segera memotong ucapan Seijuurou. Dua lembar berharga dikipas-kipaskan ke wajah. Jiwa adem, kantong pun adem. Wajah Kagetora berseri-seri seperti selebriti yang habis pijat wajah.

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. Seijirou menekuk wajah.

"Lalu siapa yang bisa kami mintai tolong? Tidak adakah seseorang yang memiliki _skill_ memasak yang meyakinkan di asrama ini?" Seijirou bertanya ketus. Wajahnya suntuk mengingat asrama yang ia tinggali adalah asrama khusus laki-laki. Asrama khusus perempuan ada di sebelah gedung ini. Dan Seijirou juga tidak terlalu mengenal anak-anak perempuan di gedung sebelah kecuali Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko (dan keduanya pun tidak bisa diharapkan, bisa-bisa Nijimura langsung mati di tempat hanya dengan menatap makanannya saja). Himuro Tatsuya juga sedang kembali ke kampung halamannya di Akita kemarin (katanya sih ingin menjenguk nenek tercintanya yang sedang sakit).

Di saat ketiganya tengah berpikir serius, seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur (yang entah sejak kapan dia masuk, Kagetora dan dua kembar sama sekali tidak menyadari saking asyiknya berdebat dan bernegosiasi ini-itu).

"Fuah! Segar sekali!" Kagami Taiga mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kaus. Minum susu segar demi membasahi kerongkongan memanglah hal yang paling tepat dilakukan setelah bangun tidur. Kemudian mata merahnya mengedar menatap ruang makan. "Ng? Sarapannya belum siap, ya?"

Toleh.

Tatap.

Melotot tajam.

Kagami refleks mundur dua langkah.

"Err ..." Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau ruang makan ini memang dipenuhi oleh aura-aura mencengkam? Dan ia segera bertanya-tanya apa maksud tatapan mengintimidasi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung nusuknya itu yang diarahkan oleh ketiga makhluk di pojok sana. Entah untuk alasan yang masih dipertanyakan, Kagami tiba-tiba merinding di tempat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian ingin aku membantu kalian memasak agar kejadian yang sama seperti yang kalian ceritakan tadi tidak terulang lagi?" Kagami memandang dua makhluk merah di hadapannya sambil bersidekap.

Dua kepala merah mengangguk serempat. Yang lahir lebih dulu menyahut kalem, "Kau hanya perlu membimbing kami saja. Yang akan memotong bahan-bahan dan memasak semuanya adalah kami."

"Kami akan membayarmu kalau kau mau," tambah Seijirou.

Kagami menghela napas. Dasar, setelah dirinya diseret paksa oleh Kagetora saat berusaha melarikan diri tadi, kini ia malah dilemparkan kepada duo kembar yang selalu berusaha ia jauhi. Entah mimpi apa Kagami semalam hingga bisa ketiban sial seperti ini.

Duo kembar diam menunggu jawabannya, mata indah mereka menatap Kagami dengan penuh harap, membuat pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu langsung memalingkan muka karena tidak kuat.

Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian lagi-lagi menghela napas.

Ya sudahlah ... lagipula kalau cuma membantu mereka memasak Kagami rasa tidak masalah. Asal tidak ada benda tajam apapun yang melayang mengenai dirinya—ah, sial. Kagami jadi teringat kenangan buruk ...

Pemilik nama Taiga itu menarik cengiran lebar. "Baiklah. Aku setuju! Dan kalian tidak perlu bayar. Lagipula, ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya Nijimura- _senpai_ , kan? Aku sangat menghormatinya jadi aku tidak keberatan membantu kalian."

Mendengar itu, dua Akashi sontak tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya ada harapan ... terima kasih, Kagami," ujar keduanya bersamaan. (sebenarnya keduanya juga sama-sama tahu bahwa _skill_ memasak mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, tapi tetap ngotot ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk sang pujaan)

" _Yosh_!" Kagami berkacak pinggang, menatap duo kembar dengan semangat membara. "Sekarang, beritahu aku kalian ingin memasak apa?"

Dua kakak beradik kembar itu berpandangan sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Seijuurou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Membuat ini." Gulungan dibuka. Seketika kertas putih penuh coretan tinta menjuntai jatuh dengan cepat ke bawah hingga menyentuh permukaan lantai. Kagami melongo di tempat.

Seijuurou memberikan _kertas resep masakan_ itu pada Kagami yang masih tergugu syok. Pemilik manik _crimson_ itu meniti tulisan demi tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang mungkin panjangnya nyaris satu meter—entah resep masakan macam apa itu, sampai saat ini Kagami masih bertanya-tanya.

Menarik napas panjang, Kagami memejamkan mata. Tanpa perlu membaca sampai habis, ia sudah bisa menebak inti dari resep yang kelewat panjang itu.

"Intinya, kalian ingin menyajikan sebuah NASI GORENG yang enak, kan?"

Dua surai merah mengangguk bersamaan.

Ujung bibir Kagami berkedut. "Yang benar saja! Masa cuma membuat nasi goreng saja kalian nyaris menghancurkan dapur dan menewaskan seseorang!? Lagi pula, dari mana kalian mendapatkan resep ini!? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca nama makanannya dengan benar!"

"Itu resep nasi goreng dari restoran bintang lima di Rusia. Dan nama nasi goreng itu adalah adsfadhakd(?)" Kagami sudah tidak tahu lagi Seijirou berbicara dengan bahasa apa—intinya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin peduli dengan nama nasi goreng yang tengah disebutkan oleh adik kembar Seijuurou itu.

"Ah sudahlah. Yang jelas kalian ingin membuatkan nasi goreng untuk Nijimura- _senpai_ ,kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Omurice?"

Dua kening mulus sontak berjengit.

"Apa Omurice saja bisa membuat Nijimura- _san_ terkesan?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Itu sarapan yang biasa-biasa saja. Kami ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Nijimura- _san_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya," tambah Seijirou.

Kagami berdecak. "Memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk seseorang yang spesial tidak harus dengan sesuatu yang mewah atau berkelas. Bahagia itu sederhana, tahu. Dan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti nasi goreng yang dimasak dengan sepenuh hati oleh dua orang paling spesial tentu akan membuat Nijimura- _senpai_ lebih menyukai apa yang kalian berikan. Kalau kalian membuatnya dengan benar dan sepenuh hati, aku yakin perasaan kalian akan tersampaikan dengan baik. Lagipula, aku yakin Nijimura- _senpai_ pasti akan menyukai apapun yang kalian berikan padanya— _kecuali ma_ _kanan_ _beracun_ tentunya."

Mendengar petuah panjang lebar Kagami barusan, entah kenapa duo kembar langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"A-Apa?" Kagami sontak mundur selangkah, was-was.

"Kagami ... kau ...," gumam Seijuurou.

"Kau ... sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman ...," lanjut Seijirou.

"Hah?" Kagami kontan cengo.

Lalu dengan serempak, dua anak kembar itu berseru, "Bimbinglah kami _, Shishou_!" Dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan _background_ bintang-bintang yang menyilaukan.

Kagami langsung tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

Kagami membuka kulkas. Matanya menyeleksi bahan-bahan makanan yang tersimpan di dalam. Ia langsung berjengit. Isi kulkas tidak sepenuh biasanya. Mungkin karena pagi ini memang kehabisan atau memang para koki yang terlalu malas mengisi ulang persediaan, yang jelas Kagami langsung mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya saja di dalam dan menaruhnya di atas _counter_.

"Hmm ... aku tidak bisa menemukan bawang bombai, paprika hijau dan saus tomat. Apa jangan-jangan memang tidak ada, ya?" Gumamnya seraya mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas.

"Apa kalau tidak ada bahan-bahan itu nasi gorengnya tidak akan enak?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Yah, tidak begitu juga sih. Tapi, tanpa bawang bombai, cita rasanya akan sedikit berkurang." Kagami menutup kulkas. Kemudian membuka lemari yang tergantung di atas _counter_. "Garam dan merica juga tidak ada."

Mendengar itu, sontak dua pemuda kembar itu saling berpandangan. Teringat kejadian tadi subuh di mana mereka bekerja sama memburu kecoa hingga menumpahkan semua garam dan merica ke lantai. Aura gelap pun segera menyelimuti dua surai merah itu.

Kagami menutup pintu lemari sambil berdecak. "Tanpa garam, nasi gorengnya akan terasa hambar. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan penyedap rasa di sini—sebenarnya ada apa dengan dapur ini?"

Seijirou tiba-tiba melangkah maju. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke Supermarket untuk membelinya. Yang kita butuhkan hanya garam, bawang bombai, merica, paprika, dan saus tomat saja, kan?"

"Tidak. Jangan di Supermarket." Seijuurou lekas menyahut. "Jarak asrama dari Supermarket adalah sekitar 15 menit kalau jalan kaki. Pulang pergi berarti sudah memakan waktu 30 menit. Belum lagi kita harus mulai memasak. Bukannya aku pesimis kita akan gagal lagi di percobaan pertama meskipun dibimbing oleh Kagami, hanya antipasi saja. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang-buang waktu."

Kagami mengangguk setuju. "Bukankah asrama kita bersebelahan dengan asrama perempuan? Bagaimana kalau meminta saja sedikit dari sana?"

Seijirou mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Ia langsung berbalik dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Namun, belum dua menit ia pergi, Seijirou tiba-tiba kembali lagi dengan wajah syok. Ia berdiri diam sambil menyandar pada permukaan pintu.

Dua orang yang menyaksikan keanehan itu sontak berjengit penasaran.

"Seijirou, kenapa kau kembali lagi?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Itu ..." Wajah Seijirou semakin memucat. "Shuuzou- _senpai_ ... Shuuzou- _senpai_ sedang menuju ke sini!"

Jger!

Seketika, ketiga orang itu langsung kelabakan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Seijuurou bergumam panik.

"Sekarang dia ada di mana?" Kagami ikut-ikutan panik.

"Ada di dekat toilet paling ujung. Kemungkinan dia akan sampai ke mari dalam 60 detik!"

"Kita harus mencegahnya masuk ke sini!" Seijuurou menggigit kuku ibu jarinya tanda sedang berpikir keras.

Seijirou mengepalkan tangan. Berpikir kilat, ia pun berkata, "Biar aku saja." Ucapannya yang terdengar tenang namun begitu mengintimidasi itu sontak membuat dua kepala lain di dalam ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan raut dingin, Seijirou melanjutkan, "Akan kubuat dia tidak bisa mendekati dapur ini lagi."

Seijuurou dan Kagami refleks meneguk ludah melihat keseriusan di mata Seijirou. Dalam bayangan Kagami, terbayang adegan Seijirou mengancam Nijimura dengan gunting kebun. Sementara dalam bayangan Seijuurou, terbayang imajinasi liar di mana Seijirou mencoba _menahan_ Nijimura dengan kelakuan liarnya (karena di tempat mana pun dan di situasi apapun, Seijirou selalu saja bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Namun, di situasi kali ini, sang kakak kembar itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain memercayakan sang pujaan hati diurus oleh rival sejati).

Sambil melambai ke arah pintu, Seijuurou merelakan Seijirou pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu tanggal 23 Juli. Dan hari sabtu berarti hari libur. Hari libur seharusnya adalah hari di mana para murid sekolah yang jenuh menjalani hari-hari belajar bersama para guru _killer_ bangun kesiangan dan malas-malasan sampai malam menjemput alam mimpi. Tapi, tampaknya saat ini jadwal hari libur seperti itu tidak bisa diterapkan oleh pemilik surai eboni yang tengah berjalan malas-malasan di koridor sambil menekuk wajah masam.

Nijimura menguap lebar untuk kesekian kali. Padahal niatnya ingin bangun siang karena ini hari libur, namun nyatanya setelah kembali dari toilet subuh tadi, ia jadi tidak bisa terlelap lagi. Dan sekarang perutnya keroncongan. Ia butuh menyantap sarapan saat ini juga. Dan entah kenapa ia masih belum mendengar pengumuman dari Kagetora- _san_ yang selalu mengingatkan untuk ke dapur demi mengambil sarapan setiap pagi. Atau mungkin Nijimura saja yang tidak dengar?

Ah, bodo amatlah. Periksa saja langsung ke dapur.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan _plus_ garuk-garuk di sekitar pinggul, Nijimura berjalan menuju dapur. Baru saja ia ingin berbelok, namun sosok yang tidak asing tiba-tiba muncul di jalannya.

"Seijirou?" Nijimura menaikkan alis. Berhenti menggaruk-garuk pinggang dan berjalan cepat menghampiri si _kouhai_ manis. "Apa yang kau—"

"Berhenti di sana!"

Mendengar nada memerintah yang absolut itu sontak membuat kaki Nijimura berhenti melangkah dengan sendirinya. Si pemuda eboni refleks berkedip-kedip bingung.

Raut wajah Seijirou tidak berubah, masih seserius dan sedingin sebelumnya. Nijimura kini mengerutkan kening. Ada apakah gerangan pada _kouhai_ imutnya ini? Hanya bermungkam diri seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diarti.

Situasi perlahan berubah menjadi _awkward_.

"Seijirou, kau ada perlu denganku?" Nijimura memutuskan yang bertanya duluan.

"Shuuzou- _senpai_."

"Ya?"

Seijirou kembali diam, namun ia melangkah mendekat. Raut wajah tetap stabil, pandangan lurus ke depan—menusuk tepat ke mata Nijimura. Si pemuda eboni merasa tak bisa berpaling, terlebih, saat Seijirou telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" _Senpai_ ... sebenarnya aku ..." Seijirou menunduk. Entah ini hanya imajinasi Nijimura atau memang benar kenyataan, yang jelas ia bisa melihat rona merah yang begitu kentara di kedua belah pipi putih adik kelasnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ...?" Nijimura menaikkan alis penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku ... ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja dengan Shuuzou- _senpai_."

.

.

.

"Jadi ... kau ingin membicarakan apa? Dan kenapa mesti di sini?" Nijimura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening terang-terangan lantaran ia kini dibawa ke depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Seijirou maju satu langkah, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan sang _S_ _enpai_. Digenggamnya tangan Nijimura dengan gerakan yang seduktif, membuat jantung pemuda eboni itu nyaris melompat keluar karena _serangan_ tiba-tiba itu.

Seijirou mendongak. Nijimura seakan tersedak sesuatu begitu mendapati tatapan sendu dan berkaca-kaca di mata indah adik kelasnya itu.

Pemilik surai eboni itu semakin tidak tahan— _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi nanti!? Kenapa sampai harus pegang-pegang tangan!?_

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ ... sebenarnya ..." Seijirou berbisik—mendesah kalau menurut Nijimura.

Nijimura refleks meneguk ludah. Deg-degan menerka akan apa yang akan dilakukan _kouhai_ (yang ia ketahui liar) itu selanjutnya.

Seijirou menyentuh dada bidang Nijimura dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Menggerakkannya dengan gerakan seduktif yang langsung membuat Nijimura meriang di tempat.

Seijirou menarik senyum sensual. Mata merah-emasnya menggelap.

 _Oh shit! Kenapa makhluk ini bisa berubah dari manis menjadi seksi begini!?_

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ ... sebenarnya ..." Seijirou berbisik tepat di samping telinga Nijimura. Pemuda eboni itu menutup mata, sudah siap lahir batin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tinggal menanyakan Seijirou ingin yang lembut atau yang kasar, Nijimura sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk—

Cklek.

Dorong.

Brak!

—mematung di depan pintu.

"Eh?"

Klik. Klik. Bunyi kunci diputar dua kali.

Nijimura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah bodoh. Pemandangan muka pintu kamar asramanya mendadak menjadi teka-teki paling sulit untuk dipecahkan— _tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh ..._

 _... kenapa Seijirou mengunciku di dalam kamarku sendiri!?_

Berhasil menyelesaikan proses _loading_ yang begitu lambat, Nijimura pun mulai memutar-mutar knop seraya menggedor pintu.

"Buka! Seiji! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Ini tidak lucu!"

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Buka!"

Drak! Drak! (Nijimura mulai menendang-nendang si pintu malang karena mulai emosi)

Suara Seijirou tiba-tiba terdengar lirih dari luar bagaikan petikan harpa dari negeri dongeng.

"Maaf, Shuuzou- _senpai_. Sebenarnya ... sebenarnya kau belum boleh bangun sekarang. Silakan tidur kembali. Nanti akan kujemput kalau waktunya sudah tiba."

Ucapan lembut bak suara malaikat itu bukannya membuat hati sang kapten _karate_ menjadi sejuk, yang terjadi malah Nijimura semakin terbakar emosi.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan kunci kamarku!?"

"Dari kantung celana _senpai_ yang sebelah kiri."

Mendengar itu, Nijimura refleks merogoh kantung celananya. Dan benar saja, kunci kamar yang bernaung aman di dalam sana telah raib.

"Sejak kapan kau—" Kemudian ia teringat Seijirou sempat memegang tangan kirinya dan membelai-belai dadanya, membuat Nijimura menjadi tidak fokus dan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu ia tengah dirampok—

"Ah, sial!" Nijimura meraung frustasi. "Buka! Seijirou! Cepat buka pintunya! Kalau tidak buka, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu tidur di pangkuanku lagi!"

Seijirou yang masih berdiri di luar sontak syok bukan main. Bagaikan habis disambar petir imajiner, adik kembar Seijuurou itu langsung menganga di tempat.

"Ta-Tapi, Shuuzou- _senpai_ ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Buka atau tidak ada ciuman di pipi lagi!"

"Tapi, _Se_ _npai_ memang tidak pernah lagi memberiku ciuman ..."

"... K-kalau kau mau membukakan pintunya, kuhadiahi ciuman setelahnya. Ka-kalau perlu di bibir kalau kau mau!" Di dalam sana, wajah Nijimura sudah terbakar menahan malu. Berbohong saja dia sudah semalu ini, bagaimana kalau jujur!?

"Benarkah!?" Seijirou sontak bling-bling.

"Iya! Makanya cepat buka!"

"Oke! Baik! _Senpai_ tunggu sebentar." Kunci di saku celana segera dirogoh. Seijirou memasukkan ujung benda kecil itu ke dalam lubang kunci sambil bersenandung senang, tanpa sadar di balik sana ada iblis yang tengah menyeringai licik.

Namun, sesosok malaikat imajiner berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di sisi kanannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Seijirou? Kalau kau membukanya, dia pasti akan menuju ke dapur! Kau mau mengecewakan kakakmu? Kau mau menghancurkan rencana kejutan yang sudah kalian rencanakan selama berminggu-minggu hanya karena janji tanpa bukti itu?"_

"Eh!?" Seijirou tersentak. Gerakan tangan yang ingin memutar kunci sontak berhenti.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok iblis berambut hitam bertanduk di sisi kirinya. Membisikkan kata-kata sesat.

" _Kenapa kau berhenti Seijirou? Buka saja pintunya! Surga tepat di depan matamu! Setelah kau membuka pintu itu, Nijimura akan memberimu ciumannya! Bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan?"_

"B-Benar juga ..." Seijirou kembali menggerakkan tangan, namun lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh suara sosok di sebelah kanannya.

" _Berhenti! Coba pikirkan lagi, di saat seperti ini, Nijimura-_ san _pasti sedang marah sekali, kan? Tidakkah kau berpikir janji yang dia ucapkan tadi hanya untuk mengelabuimu saja?"_

" _Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin mengelabuimu! Nijimura Shuuzou bukanlah seorang penipu!"_

" _Jangan dibuka!"_

" _Buka!"_

" _Jangan!"_

" _Buka!"_

" _Jangan!"_

" _Buka!"_

" _Ja—"_

"Argh! Diam!" Seijirou menjerit kesal. Ia menutupi kedua telinganya, mengalau segala suara sesat dan non-sesat masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SURUH DIAM, HAH!? MULAI KURANG AJAR, YA!? CEPAT BUKA! BIAR KUSENTIL KENINGMU SAMPAI BERLUBANG!"

Seijirou tersentak. Ah, benar. Shuuzou- _senpai_ sekarang tengah murka. Seijirou bisa membayangkan ada cakra berwarna merah yang menyelubunyi tubuh sang _senpai_ dan kuku-kuku tajam beserta gigi taring milik Nijimura mulai memanjang di dalam sana. Dan tidak lama lagi, pria itu akan meraung lalu—

"SEIJIROOOOOU!"

Akashi bungsu itu refleks mundur satu langkah. Tersenyum _awkward_ , alarm bawah sadar lantas memberikan notifikasi untuk segera minggat dari kandang raja setan.

"M-Maaf, Shuuzou- _senpai_. Mungkin ... inilah yang terbaik untuk kita. Maafkan aku!" Dan dengan itu, Seijirou segera berlari menjauhi kamar sang pujaan. Meninggalkan Nijimura disekap seorang diri di dalam kamar.

"OI! SEIJIROU! SEIJIROU! JANGAN PERGI! HEI! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 _Drrtt ... drrtt ..._

Ponsel merah Seijuurou bergetar di dalam saku celana. Sang pemilik yang tengah menyapu lantai segera merogohnya demi mendapati ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sang adik.

 **Keadaan sudah aman terkendali. Aku akan segera membawakan garam dan bahan-bahan lainnya dari asrama putri.**

Seijuurou lekas tersenyum membacanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kagami yang tengah mengelap bercak-bercak saus tomat di atas _counter_ .

"Seijirou berhasil menjauhkan Nijimura- _san_ dari sini. Dan dia sedang menuju ke asrama putri sekarang."

" _Yosh_ , baguslah. Kita juga sudah selesai membersihkan dapurnya. Tinggal menyusun bahan-bahannya saja. Seijuurou, bantu aku memotong dada ayam ini. Ah, jangan pakai kapak—cukup pisau biasa saja."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Nijimura Shuuzou kini tengah berdiri di atas pagar balkon kamarnya. Merentangkan kedua tangan sambil merapalkan doa-doa dalam hati demi menjaga keseimbangan tubuh agar tidak jatuh, secara ini adalah lantai tiga—kalaupun tidak mati, ia mungkin akan diopname karena tulang-tulangnya patah.

Nijimura bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Pria itu kembali melangkah perlahan, hati-hati maksimal. Angin sejuk menerpa helaian hitamnya, nyaris membuat Nijimura tak fokus lantaran poni panjangnya yang tertiup menutupi pandangannya.

Tujuannya hanyalah balkon kamar sebelah! Ayo! Kau pasti bisa, Shuuzou!

Nijimura menunduk, berpegangan erat pada pagar balkon. Berhitung satu, dua, tiga dalam hati, pria itu pun melompat.

Hap!

Dan ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di balkon kamar sebelah.

 _Haha_ , Nijimura mengucap syukur sekalipun merasa umurnya telah berkurang lima tahun.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menggedor kaca pintu balkon tetangga kamarnya. Terdengar sahutan malas dari dalam, dan tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Nijimura segera terlonjak ke belakang dengan raut wajah horor.

"Demi dua kembar yang selalu membuatku dilemma harus pilih yang mana—Mayuzumi, kau mengagetkanku! Apa-apaan kantung mata mengerikan itu!? Kau masih hidup, kan?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengernyitkan alis. Apa-apaan orang ini? Tiba-tiba menggedor kaca balkon kamar orang dengan tenaga yang tak perlu, kemudian setelah dibukakan malah menanyakan status kemanusiaan Mayuzumi? _Sial, dia pikir aku ini mayat hidup apa?_

"Semalam aku bergadang menamatkan Light Novel. Apa maumu? Dan kenapa kau memanjat balkon kamarku?"

Nijimura tersentak. "Ah, benar juga. Sial, aku harus mencari Seijirou sekarang. Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Oi, jangan seenaknya—!"

Namun Nijimura sudah masuk tanpa izin. Pemuda itu memicing, hati-hati berjalan dalam gelap. "Apa-apaan kamarmu ini? Kau sudah seperti seorang _hikkikomori_ paling mengerikan, Mayuzumi. Hidupkan lampu kamarmu atau buka jendela sana biar cahaya matahari bisa masuk dan menyegarkan otakmu yang sepertinya sudah konslet karena dipaksa membaca buku fiksi tidak mendidik itu—hei! Kenapa kau malah menutup kembali balkonnya!?"

Tidak mendengarkan omelan Nijimura, Mayuzumi kembali duduk lesehan di lantai tepat di samping lampu baca. Punggung menyandar tempat tidur. Buku kecil bersampul anak perempuan imut di atas seprai diraih, halaman yang sudah ditandai oleh pembatas dibuka. Mayuzumi kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri dan menghiraukan eksistensi Nijimura.

"Kau masih lanjut membaca benda itu!?" Nijimura tidak tahu lagi sudah semaniak apa Mayuzumi, mungkin karena ini hari libur jadi pria itu mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Biasanya tidak begini-begini amat. Masalahnya, Mayuzumi itu hawa keberadaannya sama tipisnya dengan adik kelasnya yang berambut biru. Teman sekamarnya saja kadang tidak menotis keberadaannya, lalu bagaimana dengan tetangga-tetangga lainnya? Nijimura khawatir kalau Mayuzumi tiba-tiba tewas di kamar ini tidak akan ada yang menyadari kematiannya—dan mungkin saja baru ada yang mencarinya setelah satu minggu ke depan. Mencari bau-bau menyengat yang menyebar ke seluru penjuru asrama maksudnya.

Memikirkan itu, Nijimura kembali merinding.

"Oi, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Dan dari mana makhluk ini belajar cara membaca pikiran orang!?

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti sedang _dikerjai_ dua kembar merepotkan itu, kan? Hati-hati saja. Mereka mungkin tengah merencanakan sesuatu padamu. Dan mungkin juga ini adalah hari terakhirmu melihat dunia. Cih, makanya jangan serakah. Satu Akashi saja cukup, kan. Kudoakan semoga kau tidak akan selamat. Haha."

Dan terbuktilah kecurigaan Nijimura selama ini tentang Mayuzumi yang menyukai salah satu dari _kouhai_ kesayangannya—memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Nijimura simpulkan dari senyuman licik dan tawa hampa yang seolah menyumpahinya agar cepat mati saja itu!? Dasar! Kalau iri itu bilang saja!

Nijimura mencibir. "Maaf saja, ya. Memang salahku yang terlalu tampan sehingga dua kembar itu jadi tergila-gila. Selamat tinggal! Kudoakan semoga kau jones selamanya!" Dan Nijimura segera menghilang dari pintu kamar Mayuzumi ketika melihat pria bersurai kelabu itu siap melemparinya dengan lampu baca.

.

.

.

Seijirou menerima kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan dapur dari Momoi Satsuki. Pemilik manik merah-emas itu melempar senyum tampan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Momoi membalas dengan senyum manis dari bingkai jendela dapur. "Sama-sama, Seijirou- _kun_! Apa kau dan Seijuurou- _kun_ akan memasak bersama?"

Masih mempertahankan senyum, Seijirou mengangguk pelan seraya mengiyakan.

"Heee ... untuk siapa? Orang yang spesial, kah? Pasti Nijimura- _senpai_ , ya?"

Seijirou tertawa kecil mendengar tebakan manajer tim basketnya itu. "Ya, begitulah."

"Wah! Semoga Nijimura- _senpai_ menyukainya!" Gadis itu menyemangati.

"Tentu dia akan suka. Kami tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Momoi."

.

.

.

" _Are_? Juro- _chin_ ngapain di sini? Kok sarapannya tidak ada di atas meja, ya?"

Seijuurou yang tengah memotong-motong bawang putih lekas menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang baru saja memasuki dapur sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Pemilik surai merah itu segera berjalan menghampirinya.

Sambil melirik jam di ponsel, Seijuurou menjawab tenang, "Sarapannya akan dibagikan 40 menit lagi. Kau tunggu saja di lobi. Nanti Kagetora- _san_ dan koki lainnya yang akan membagikannya."

"Heee, begitu, ya? Lalu, Juro- _chin_ ngapain di sini?"

"Aku sedang memasak sesuatu untuk—" Seijuurou tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya seketika membulat melihat layar ponsel. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah Kagami yang tengah menata bahan-bahan. "Nijimura- _san_ sedang menuju kemari!"

Kagami tersentak. "Apa? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Seijuurou langsung menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok Nijimura yang tengah berjalan di koridor lantai satu sambil marah-marah.

Kagami kontan menjerit, "Segila apa kalian sampai memasang CCTV segala!?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita harus mencegah Nijimura- _san_ agar tidak masuk ke sini!"

"Tapi bagaimana? Apa aku saja yang keluar dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat?"

"Jangan. Kau pembimbing kami di sini—" Kemudian mata Seijuurou bertemu tatap dengan mata ungu Murasakibara yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil terus mengunyah _snack_. Sekilas, Kagami bisa melihat manik delima yang biasanya tenang milik Seijuurou berkilat-kilat haus darah.

"Murasakibara." Nadanya tiba-tiba terdengar absolut.

"Apa, Juro- _chin_ ~?"

"Jaga pintu dapur."

"Heee, kenapa?"

"Nanti kuberikan persediaan Maiubo selama satu bulan kalau kau mau melakukannya."

Langsung berseri-seri. "Heee, benarkah? Baiklah. Aku mau~ Tapi janji, ya, Maiubo-nya untuk satu bulan?"

Seijuurou menarik senyum. "Tentu. Tapi, kau harus menjaga pintu ini baik-baik. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk, terutama Nijimura- _san_."

"Un! Baiklah~" Murasakibara segera berbalik bagaikan anak kecil yang dijanjikan segudang permen kalau berhasil mengerjakan perintah dari sang ibu.

"Ah, satu lagi, Murasakibara. Jangan bilang kalau aku dan Kagami berada di dalam. Rahasiakan ini sebaik mungkin."

"Un! Baiklah~"

Dan Murasakibara pun segera berlalu keluar. Pintu ditutup dan titan ungu itu berdiri tegap di luar sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut. Aura-aura ceria dan bunga-bunga ungu bertebaran di belakang tubuhnya. Ia terus menggumamkan nama dari makanan kesukaannya dengan senandung ria.

Sekitar 20 detik Murasakibara berdiri di situ, sosok Nijimura tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan koridor. Sang titan ungu segera siaga. Mengingat petuah Juro- _chin_ dengan penuh hayat.

 _Jangan biarkan Nijimura-_ san _masuk._

 _Snack_ yang isinya tinggal setengah segera dilipat bungkusnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana yang besar. Murasakibara siap memerjuangkan Maiubo untuk satu bulannya.

"Nijimura- _senpai_ tidak boleh masuk!" Tegasnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melebarkan kelima jarinya, memberikan pose menilang.

"Hah?" Nijimura berjengit— _Sekarang apa lagi!?_ —ia menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan Murasakibara. Mendongak demi bertatap mata dengan si ungu. "Minggir!"

"Tidak mau~ Nijimura- _senpai_ dilarang masuk~"

"Aku mau makan! Cepat minggir atau kau yang kumakan!"

"Nijimura- _senpai_ ternyata kanibal~ Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Nijimura- _senpai_ akan lebih dulu kuhancurkan~"

Nijimura yang sejak awal sudah kesal, kini berubah level menjadi dongkol. Kalau saja Murasakibara tidak lebih tinggi darinya, sudah dari tadi ia melubangi jidat si bayi besar ini!

"Dasar _kouhai_ kurang ajar! Beraninya bicara tidak sopan begitu pada _senpai_! Sudah merasa jagoan, ya!? Sini! Tundukkan kepalamu! Biar kulubangi sekalian jidatmu itu! Cepat!"

"Heee, tidak mau~ Nijimura- _senpai_ mending pergi saja dari sini. Pokoknya tidak boleh masuk atau nanti akan kuhancurkan~"

"Kau—! Bocah kurang ajar! Aku lapar! Aku mau makan! Sebaiknya kau minggir atau aku akan—" ucapan Nijimura terhenti. Murasakibara segera menoleh ke belakang begitu merasakan colekan menyapa lengan kirinya.

Sebuah tangan berwarna putih yang tidak asing lagi di mata Nijimura tiba-tiba muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Menyodorkan segelas susu segar yang di atasnya terdapat dua lembar roti bersemir selai stroberi. Murasakibara menerima makanan yang disodorkan itu. Kemudian telunjuk dari tangan mencurigakan tadi bergerak-gerak menunjuk Nijimura. Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. Kemudian tangan itu kembali masuk ke dalam. Si titan ungu, dengan wajah malas seperti biasa, langsung menyerahkan 'paket sarapan sederhana' itu pada Nijimura yang cengo menerimanya.

"Ini untuk Nijimura- _senpai_. Sudah dapat sarapan, kan? Sekarang sebaiknya Nijimura- _senpai_ tidak dekat-dekat dengan dapur lagi _ne_ ~"

Namun, bukannya berbalik pergi, Nijimura malah berteriak murka;

"SEIJUUROU! ITU PASTI KAU, KAN!?"

Koridor di depan dapur itu sontak mengalami gempa imajiner. Seijuurou yang menguping dari balik pintu langsung tersentak, kaget bukan main. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu!?_

"Nijimura- _senpai_ berisik~"

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk! Minggir kubilang! Hei! Apa-apaan pegang-pegang tanganku!? Lepas!"

"Pokoknya Nijimura- _senpai_ tidak boleh masuk. Ayo, sini. Biar kuantarkan lagi ke kamar~"

"Lepas, Murasakibara! Kau ingat saja, ya, akan kubalas kau nanti! Hei! Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Nijimura- _senpai_ , susu dan rotinya tidak mau, ya? Kalau begitu untukku saja bagaimana?"

"Bocah sialan! Dengarkan _senpai_ -mu kalau bicara! Hei! Jangan main seret! Hei! SEIJUUROU! AWAS SAJA KALIAN!"

Dan suara Nijimura pun perlahan lenyap seiring dirinya diseret Murasakibara menaiki tangga.

Kagami segera mengatupkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi menganga mendengarkan percakapan 'seru' itu. Entah apa yang akan Nijimura lakukan padanya kalau tahu Kagami juga ikut bersekongkol dalam 'penistaan pagi yang damai' ini.

Kagami berusaha menemukan suaranya di tengah keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa _awkward_ —ia melihat Seijuurou yang diam membeku di depan pintu seraya memunggunginya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Err ... sepertinya dia sudah pergi," ujar Kagami memecah keheningan.

Hening lima detik, Seijuurou akhirnya berbalik sambil memejamkan mata. Punggungnya menyandar pada pintu. Dan dengan nada melankolis, ia bergumam jelas;

"Nijimura- _san_ ... tidak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya padaku sampai-sampai bisa langsung mengenali tanganku seperti tadi. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk ke sini. Tunggulah kami, Nijimura- _san_. Sebentar lagi, kami pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

Entah hanya imajinasi Kagami saja, atau ia memang melihat setitik air mata bersinar terang seperti bintang di ujung pelupuk mata kanan Seijuurou. Dan lagi, kenapa dia berkata seolah dia adalah seorang suami yang merantau ke negeri seberang demi mencari sebongkah berlian untuk membahagiakan sang istri!?

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan dari kaca jendela sontak membuat dua penghuni dapur itu menoleh. Seijirou berdiri di balik kaca sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik putih. Seijuurou segera membuka jendela, mempersilakan adik kembarnya masuk.

Kagami menaikkan alis. "Kenapa tidak lewat dari pintu saja?"

"Biar lebih cepat," jawab Seijirou singkat, kemudian menyerahkan kantung yang dipegangnya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ini bahan-bahannya. Bisakah kita langsung memulainya sekarang?"

Pemilik alis bercabang itu menarik senyum lebar. "Oke! Ayo kita mulai memasak!"

Duo kembar ikut tersenyum lebar. Dengan gesit, mereka membuka salah satu lemari di dapur itu. Menarik satu buah apron dan topi koki di tangan masing-masing dan segera mengenakannya.

Keduanya berseru serempak. " _Yosh._ Kami sudah siap! Ayo kita mulai!"

Kagami sempat berkedip takjub beberapa saat, kemudian berdehem pelan. "B-Baiklah. Pertama-tama, tumis dulu bawang putih dan bawang bombai bersamaan. Lalu masukkan potongan daging ayam."

Pemilik surai merah yang kini tertutupi oleh topi putih tinggi mengangguk kompak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memotong bawang bombainya. Seijirou, kau panaskan minyaknya."

"Siap!"

Kagami menahan senyum. Dia baru tahu, kalau duo kembar yang ia ketahui sangat menyebalkan itu bisa semanis ini kalau sedang berusaha memasak untuk seseorang yang mereka suka. Ditambah lagi, dalam balutan apron berwarna merah dan kuning _plus_ topi koki yang sedikit kebesaran itu, Kagami seperti melihat ada dua malaikat bersayap mungil tengah memasak di hadapannya.

 _Ah, sial. Aku tidak tahu ternyata mereka bisa semanis ini!_ (karena sepengetahuan Kagami, duo kembar ini suka seenaknya dan terkadang sangat mengerikan kalau ia sudah dekat-dekat dengan Nijimura—terutama yang matanya belang itu. Pernah Kagami tidak segan-segan dilempari gunting Midorima oleh Seijirou sampai menggoreskan luka berdarah di pipinya—oke, itu adalah ingatan mengerikan yang membuatnya sampai trauma dekat-dekat dengan si kembar mematikan ini).

Pria tinggi itu menarik senyum. "Kalau Nijimura- _senpai_ melihat mereka seperti ini, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya nanti, ya?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa mereka menganiayaku seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan? Jangan-jangan kutukan Mayuzumi tadi benar-benar terkabul? Ah, sial—aku belum mau mati!"

Nijimura meringkuk sendirian di dalam bilik toilet paling pojok sambil bergumam dengan wajah horor seperti seorang psikopat.

Saat ini ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam toilet lantai dua. Ia berhasil kabur dari cengkeraman Murasakibara setelah meneriakkan ada _cake_ terbang. Dan Nijimura sudah tidak tahu lagi telah berapa lama ia mendekam di dalam sana—mungkin setengah jam? Atau lebih? Ia ingin keluar tapi takut nanti bertemu dengan Murasakibara—titan ungu itu mungkin masih berkeliaran di luar demi mencari keberadaannya. Tunggu—kenapa ia malah jadi parno sendiri pada adik kelasnya!?

Nijimura menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mencoba mendinginkan kepala dan menenangkan jiwa raga. Ia mulai menganalisis semua kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang? Tidak—tidak semua orang juga, sih. Hanya dua kembar merepotkan itu saja. Nijimura masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud senyuman misterius Kagetora saat mereka berpapasan di koridor ketika dirinya diseret oleh Murasakibara tadi.

"Sial! Sebenarnya mereka kenapa, sih!?" Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi, sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban atas kesialannya pagi ini. Kembali menghela napas, pria eboni itu memutuskan keluar dari toilet. Masa bodo dengan Murasakibara yang masih patroli. Nijimura, kan, kapten _karate_. Haizaki saja berhasil ia tumbangkan dengan sekali pukul, apalagi Murasakibara si bayi besar itu.

Ya sudahlah. Keluar saja. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana susu dan rotinya tadi? Sejak kapan mereka hilang dari tangan Nijimura?

Baru saja pemilik netra kelabu itu keluar dari toilet, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap helaian berwarna merah lewat dari balik belokan koridor sebelah kirinya. Mengikuti insting, Nijimura segera berlari mengejar. Pemilik rambut merah itu bergegas menaiki tangga. Dari postur tubuhnya saja Nijimura sudah bisa menebak siapa itu.

"Seijirou! Tunggu!" Teriaknya seraya menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, bahkan tidak menoleh. Nijimura menggertakkan gigi. Semakin cepat mengejar adik kelasnya itu. Ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang!

"Tunggu! Berhenti, Seijirou!" Kali ini ia berlari di koridor, mendapati yang dikejar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan ruangan itu adalah kamar si duo kembar!

Tidak salah lagi!

Nijimura ngos-ngosan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kembar Akashi dengan bercucuran keringat. Baru saja ia memegang knop pintu dan berniat memutarnya, namun benda itu telah lebih dulu beraksi memutar sendiri. Pintu bernomor 49 itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat, Nijimura yang masih memegang knop refleks tertarik ke dalam.

Brak! Suara pintu ditutup.

Cklek. Suara kunci diputar.

Duak! Suara tubuh yang menabrak lantai.

Ketiga suara itu berbunyi pada waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Nijimura yang terjerembab ke lantai refleks mengadu kesakitan karena dada bidangnya bertabrakan dengan permukaan keramik yang keras. Sementara itu, dua kembar yang sibuk memastikan pintu terkunci dengan rapat langsung saja membantunya duduk. Mengusap-usap dada sang tercinta sambil merapalkan mantra penghilang rasa sakit.

"Nijimura- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Mana lagi yang sakit? Akan kuambilkan kotak P3K untukmu."

"Yang ini yang sakit, kan, _Senpai_? Tenang saja. Akan segera kusembuhkan. _Itai no itai no tondeke_!"

Sudut bibir seksi Nijimura refleks berkedut. Sekarang kegilaan apa lagi yang mereka lakukan? Dan apa-apaan mantra itu!? Nijimura serius _speechless_ di tempat.

Sekali lagi, pria eboni itu menarik napas. Mencoba bersabar. Ia menjauhkan telapak tangan Seijirou dari dadanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk karpet di hadapannya (sial, kenapa dia tidak jatuh di atas karpet saja tadi!?), mengisyaratkan Seijuurou yang tengah sibuk mencari kotak P3K di lemari untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Seijuurou menurut. Ia dan Seijirou kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Nijimura yang melotot meminta penjelasan ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, tolong jelaskan semuanya," titah sang pujaan.

Dua kembar saling berpandangan. Kemudian Seijuurou menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, Nijimura- _san_. Sepertinya apa yang kami lakukan pagi ini pada Nijimura- _san_ sudah keterlaluan."

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ pasti sangat marah pada kami sekarang ..." Seijirou menunduk murung, mata heterokromnya berkaca-kaca.

Nijimura berjengit, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terbujuk begitu saja oleh pemandangan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Nijimura- _san_. Dan kami tidak ingin Nijimura- _san_ mengetahuinya sebelum kami berhasil membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Karena itu, kami berusaha menjauhkan Shuuzou- _senpai_ dari dapur. _Senpai_ , tolong jangan benci kami."

... apa-apaan ini? Serangan _combo_ _kitty eyes_ versi malaikat berkedok iblis, kah? Seseorang, tolong selamatkan Nijimura dari dilemma ini—pria malang itu tengah bingung sekarang antara ingin memeluk keduanya atau malah menceramahi mereka habis-habisan.

"Nijimura- _san_ sangat marah pada kami, ya?"

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin membuat _Senpai_ bahagia. Itu saja ..."

Oke. Cukup. Nijimura sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Hah ... dasar. Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku? Sudah. Jangan pasang tampang ingin menangis seperti itu. Iya, iya, kalian kumaafkan."

Pada akhirnya, selalu saja seperti ini. Nijimura tidak akan pernah bisa marah lama-lama dengan dua kembar manis ini.

Dua kakak beradik itu langsung mendongak. Aura-aura _gloomy_ segera sirna dalam sekejab. Keduanya menatap Nijimura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Benarkah itu, Nijimura- _san_ /Shuuzou- _Senpai_?"

 _Kuso—Kawaii! Maji tenshi!_ —sial, kenapa mereka bisa memerdayaku seperti ini!?

Dasar. Kalau bicaranya kompak sambil memasang tatapan penuh harap seperti itu, mana mungkin Nijimura tega marah-marah?

"Iya, iya. Sudah. Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu. Bisa-bisa pertahanan diriku hancur ..."

"Hancur juga tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_."

"Kami siap menerima semua hasrat terpendammu kapan saja. Sekarang juga boleh, mumpung Hanamiya masih pulang kampung jadi tidak ada yang menjaga koridor."

... Yang benar saja ...

Nijimura memijat-mijat pelipis. Mendadak pening dengan tingkah si dua kembar yang mulai kumat. Padahal pasang wajah menggoda saja tidak, tapi kenapa mereka bisa membuat Nijimura panas-dingin hanya dengan kata-kata super blak-blakan dan raut wajah tawar!?

Nijimura berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah. Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Kepalaku pusing. Aduh, mana lapar juga. Sebenarnya para koki asrama ke mana, sih!?"

Baru saja Nijimura ingin memutar kunci pintu, sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba menahannya. Pria itu menoleh, mendapati Seijirou tengah mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ jangan pergi. Temani kami lebih lama lagi di sini ..."

 _Blush_! Nijimura bisa merasakan kedua pipi dan telinganya memanas.

"K-Kenapa aku harus menemani kalian? Ini sudah pagi! Tidak ada hantu atau semacamnya di sini!"

"Tapi, Nijimura- _san_. Kami sudah membuatkan ini untukmu. Kami ingin kau mencobanya ..."

Nijimura menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat melihat Seijuurou berdiri di sana sambil memegang sepiring Omurice.

Seijirou melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Nijimura menuju sang kakak. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri di samping Seijuurou. Keduanya memasang senyum lebar dan berseru secara bersamaan;

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nijimura Shuuzou!"

"..."

"..."

"... Eh?"

Hening menyapa selama lima detik. Nijimura tak kuasa berkedip-kedip, otaknya mendadak lemot memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Selamat ... ulang tahun ...?" Ia bertanya ragu.

Dua kembar di hadapan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi ... ini sudah tanggal 23. Dan seingatku kalian sudah memberikanku hadiah."

"Memang benar. Tapi, kami merasa tidak puas hanya dengan memberikan hadiah lewat pos."

"Karena itu, kami berusaha membuatkan ini untuk Nijimura- _san_."

" _Senpai_ ... tidak suka, ya?"

"Nijimura- _san_ tidak mau mencicipi masakan kami? Kami ... sudah berusaha keras membuat ini ..."

Ah, tidak. Ia membuat mereka memasang ekspresi itu lagi—tidak, Nijimura sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa! Mereka saja yang suka berpikiran negatif tentangnya!

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa kalian langsung menyimpulkan kalau aku tidak menyukainya? Aku suka kok. Sini! Bawa kemari nasi gorengnya. Biar kucicipi."

Nijimura segera duduk lesehan di atas karpet. Dua kembar segera tersenyum cerah. Seijuurou segera menaruh nasi goreng itu di atas meja di hadapan Nijimura, membuat pemuda eboni itu berjengit karena baru sadar sejak kapan di meja ini ada kue ulang tahunnya? Ah, benar. Tadi Seijuurou dan Seijirou duduk menutupi meja bundar ini dari pandangan Nijimura saat disidang tadi.

"Silakan, Nijimura- _san_."

"Katakan pada kami dengan jujur bagaimana rasanya."

Nijimura menatap lamat-lamat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sepiring Omurice yang terlihat normal. Sangat normal malah. Bedanya, di pinggir permukaan piring itu ada dua buah bentuk hati yang digambar dengan menggunakan saus tomat—Nijimura menduga dua kembar itu yang menggambarnya secara bergiliran.

Pria bersurai hitam itu meraih sendok. Bersiap memotong tengah-tengah telur dadar yang membungkus nasi. Dua putra kembar Akashi Masaomi itu memandang sang pujaan dengan raut tegang.

Nijimura mulai menancapkan ujung sendok dengan perlahan, membelah permukaan telur dada yang masih mengeluarkan uap. Dan ketika isi di dalamnya mulai terlihat, bau harum semerbak segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Nijimura membulatkan mata, cukup kaget ternyata dua kembar di hadapannya ini bisa membuat sebuah masakan yang berbau normal. Ah, tidak. Kenapa ia meremehkan mereka? Tentu saja mereka pasti bisa membuat masakan yang normal. Mereka, kan, seorang Akashi. (Nijimura tidak tahu saja siapa yang tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena mencicipi sesendok masakan beracun dua kembar kebanggaannya)

Nijimura mulai menyendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan dan menelannya dengan perlahan. Ia menarik senyum, rasanya ingin menitikkan air mata, entah kenapa.

"Ini enak," komentarnya seraya menyuapkan satu sendok.

Wajah tegang seketika luntur.

"Be-Benarkah?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Enak. Benar-benar enak."

Dua anak kembar itu saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum, kemudian melakukan tos bersamaan.

"Kagami yang membantu kami memasaknya."

"Syukurlah Nijimura- _san_ menyukainya. Kami tidak gagal lagi."

 _Apa maksudnya dengan gagal lagi?_ Nijimura sempat penasaran, namun pada akhirnya memilih mengabaikan. Ia menghabiskan nasi goreng buatan dua adik kelas tersayang dengan cepat, membuat dua kembar itu semakin melebarkan senyum karena bahagia.

Nijimura mengusap-usap sayang dua kepala merah _kouhai_ -nya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum bahagia tak mampu ditutup-tutupi. Dia benar-benar senang dua adik kelasnya itu sampai sebegini perhatiannya padanya. Netra kelabunya nyaris menghilang karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Terima kasih, ya! Aku sangat senang!"

Mendengar itu, dua pasang mata milik dua Akashi itu sontak melebar. Perlahan, senyum haru segera tertarik dari bibir manis mereka. Tanpa memberi aba-aba lagi, mereka segera menerjang Nijimura. Memeluk erat sang _Senpai_ tercinta seerat mungkin.

"Nijimura- _san_ /Shuuzou- _senpai_! _Daisuki_!"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Happy birthday, mbak Sha! Ini fanfic kudedikasikan untuk ultahmu haha! Maaf ya idenya pasaran banget (terus humornya gak kerasa banget bagaikan ampas tebu ha ... ha ...). Terus gak nyangka juga bakalan jadi panjang gini. Padahal bayangannya cuma sekitaran 3k+ doang. Eh, ternyata ...

well, kalau itu Nako, pasti gak heran lagi kenapa bisa jadi panjang kayak tali tiang bendera wkwk. Dan anggap aja pak Kage dan para _coach_ lainnya itu adalah koki asrama (plis anggap aja sekolah dedek kembar ini punya asrama yang kelewat mewah sampai mempekerjakan koki buat masak wkwk) (dan plis anggap juga di sini akashi itu gak bisa masak haha. Karena beda dengan canonnya, kalau di canon masaomi strict banget sama anaknya, di sini dia manja2in akashi dengan segala harta benda haha. Makanya si duo kembar gak tau gimana caranya masak karena emang mereka gak pernah masak wkwk, tapi ya kali mereka sebegitu 'polosnya' sampai bisa bunuh orang hanya dengan sebuah nasi goreng wkwk—tolong maafkan nako T~T) dan ada Kagami dan kawan2 juga di sini haha. Plis nistah banget. Tolong maafkan saya.

Sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHAAA!

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Nijimura tengah memakan _cake_ bersama si kembar ketika merasakan ada getaran kecil di balik kantung celananya. Seijuurou dan Seijirou tampak sibuk berdiskusi apakah mereka perlu membuatkan nasi goreng spesial juga untuk Haizaki sebagai permintaan maaf dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sang _Senpai_ kini sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel.

Ada _e-mail_ dari Kagami.

Nijimura segera menekan opsi _open_ dan netra kelabunya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang ... amat manis. Tidak—ini bahkan jauh lebih dari kata manis—

Nijimura langsung melotot kemudian berkedip-kedip takjub. Ia menatap lamat-lamat foto yang dikirimkan Kagami. Tidak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah. Ia meng- _scroll_ ke bawah dan membaca _caption_ yang tertulis di sana. Perlahan, senyum tipis terbit di wajah tampannya.

Dua kembar yang akhirnya menyadari sang pujaan tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil merona-rona di depan ponsel pun berjengit penasaran.

"Nijimura- _san_ kenapa?"

"Kenapa wajah _Senpai_ memerah?"

"Nijimura- _san_ baru saja ditembak seorang gadis, ya?"

"Apa? Mana? Aku mau lihat!"

Nijimura segera mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan tangan-tangan nakal si dua kembar.

"Tidak! Bukan itu!" Kemudian ia menghela napas. Akashi bersaudara lantas mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Seijuurou.

Nijimura tak menjawab dan malah memejamkan mata seolah berpikir, membuat dua anak kembar itu semakin penasaran. Dan perasaan itu semakin membuncah ketika sang _Senpai_ menggerakkan dua telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka mendekat.

Dua Akashi pun menyeret tubuh mereka lebih mendekat pada sang pujaan hingga lutut mereka kini bersentuhan. Belum sempat keduanya bertanya ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi, sebuah serangan—tidak, dua buah serangan tiba-tiba dilancarkan sang kakak kelas di pipi.

 _Chu!_

 _Chu!_

Seijuurou dan Seijirou lantas berkedip-kedip takjub.

"Eh?" Keduanya bergumam bersamaan dan serempak menyentuh sebelah pipi masing-masing dengan perlahan. Dua kepala merah mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Nijimura ... mencium mereka barusan?

Dua kembar itu lantas menatap sang kakak kelas dengan mata membulat kaget _plus_ rona merah kentara di pipi. Baru saja keduanya ingin bersuara, namun Nijimura lagi-lagi memotongnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ... Kalian tahu? Aku saaangat menyukai kalian!"

 _Chu!_

 _Chu!_

Dua pipi kenyal lagi-lagi dihadiahi ciuman semanis gula. Nijimura seolah tak membiarkan dua adik kelasnya itu terlepas dari syok sementara. Ia memeluk mereka erat, tersenyum dengan begitu lebar.

Di atas meja, ponselnya masih menyala. Di layar terpampang sebuah foto yang memotret pemandangan dua anak kembar berambut merah yang memakai apron dan topi koki kebesaran; di mana di foto itu tergambar sosok Seijirou yang menjatuhkan telur ke lantai dan Seijuurou yang panik menangani sesuatu yang ia tumis di wajan. Di bawah foto itu, terdapat _caption_ yang tertulis;

 _ **Mereka sudah bekerja keras. Tidakkah mereka terlihat sangat manis? Kau sangat beruntung, Nijimura-senpai.**_

Ya, Nijimura memanglah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia, meskipun kadangkala menjadi yang tersial sejagat raya. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah. Karena Nijimura bahagia bisa mengenal dua kembar merepotkan ini. Hari-harinya yang membosankan tidak akan berwarna tanpa mereka, dua kembar yang sangat ia sukai.


End file.
